


Blood is thicker than water and messier too

by missgrumpgirl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievment hunter vigilante au, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgrumpgirl/pseuds/missgrumpgirl
Summary: Set in a vigilante au where the team brings alternative justice. Ryan is a swift executioner on Geoffs team of badasses slowly ridding the streets of those they see as unfit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fictional characters based on the internet personas of actual people, doing entirely fictional things.

Michael come give me a hand" the man in the corner had been cursing to himself for at least half an hour now. But it was no use going to him before he asked for help. he was so damn stubborn. Usually he lasted longer trying to do things on his own. Independent to a fault. That's ryan. But today he just didn't have the patience for it. The sooner he got his hand fixed up, he sooner he could figure out what the hell was taking the bosses so long. "What's up?" Michael stood then made his way to where ryan was sitting in the corner. "I'm going after boss so I need you to wrap my hand. I got all the cuts sorted out." Ryan offered the wrap to Michael. "Ry are you sure that's a good idea. Geoff and jack can take care of themselves. They're probably off somewhere making out or celebrating" Michael tried to placate the other man. "Fuck you" Ryan's stated. His voice sounded even in comparison to the rage and anxiety roaring under the surface of his skin. "Ryan" Michael's voice was almost pleading "Michael" Ryan's eyes were cold.  
"Oh for fucks sake. I'll do it" finally fed up with the two of them fighting, jeremy stood up from his place on an old worn in couch. Stomping over grumpily, he took the bandage from ryan and wrapped his knuckles. "Now will you both shut up, I'm trying to rest," jeremy sunk down. He was one of the best hand to hand fighters, and was always  tired after jobs. He took great satisfaction cleaning the streets up from the bad people that walked there. But he of all of them was the closest to the life he was taking. he never took it lightly. "Bring me back some aspirin would you" he registered ryan gathering his various weapons, mostly knives, with a sword or two for variety.  
"Jesus, preparing for a fight are we?" Gavin looked up from where he was settled.well avoid getting injured yea?" He didn't give time for ryan to answer. So ryan just nodded and carefully opened the door to the warehouse so he could sneak out.

 

One more step and I'll put a knife through your head" ryan could hear the footsteps from behind him and turned to face the masked man. He pulled a throwing knife from his belt and held it comfortably. "Ea-" the man started to speak when ryan cut him off. "Shut up. You talk when I ask you questions and no other time, nod if you understand." Ryan's voice was so commanding, the other man couldn't help but nod. "Who are you working for, where are my companions." He almost said bosses. But he knew that if jack and geoff had been captured and word got back they're the leaders, things could be very bad for them.   
"Ryan pull back" so intent on the man in front of him, ryan had missed the sounds coming from behind. Turning his head, he could see Geoff standing there, no worse for wear that he could see. Still he kept his knife trained on the other man. "Where have you been." Although Ryan was relieved he was also annoyed. "Ryan stand down. He's with us." Geoff stood glaring at him Finally ryan tucked the knife back in his belt. "You didn't answer my question." Although still wary of the unknown man, ryan turned fully to Geoff. Walking towards him calmly, then pulled back and hit him squarely on the jaw. "Everyone was worried. you're an asshole" ryan shook out his hand. If it wasn't fucked up before it was now. “Jack take alfredo back to the meeting place ryan and i will be along shortly. We obviously have some things to discuss.” ryan hadn't even noticed jack standing there. Such was jack's ability, despite being intimidating as all hell, to blend in seamlessly in most situations. “Am i due for a complete shit show when i get back?” jack spoke to ryan in his incredibly deep voice. “Nah, jers feeling a little worn out so grab some aspirin on your way back if you can. Trev needs a new shirt, his is covered in blood but that's about it. Everyone else is pretty much ok. Or they were when i left.” jack, nodded and gestured for the unknown man to follow him. “Try not to kill each other, we kind of need you.” he walked towards his car and the masked, (well now unmasked) man followed him. As soon as they left, ryan spun around. “What the fuck ramsey” he glared at geoff angrily. Geoff grimaced. He was used to everyone else calling him Ramsey. But Ryan always called him Geoff. Except when he was angry. Or disappointed. Or hurt. And now perhaps he was all three. But he  would never admit to being hurt. Ryan was the “executioner” for christ sake. he didn't show emotions like hurt.   
“we went after alfredo” Geoff gestured where jack had driven off.”and you couldn't have told the team that first?” ryan folded his arms over his chest. Geoff sat silent. “that's what a team is for goddammit.” ryan once again waited for a response. “it would have taken too long. Everyone would have argued and we wouldn't have gotten to him in time” Geoff justified.”so you don't care what we have to say if it's not what you want to hear?” they had had this talk before. “come on that's not fair” Geoff fidgeted uncomfortably, “besides it's not like you play to the team either.” Geoff shot back. This time he was ready when ryan swung at him. He caught Ryan's arm mid swing and pushed him up against the wall of the alley. “I told you when I joined I would leave if you didn't keep your ego in check. This is me about to walk away” ryan spoke unsteadily. His heart stuttered. For a moment Geoff stood just holding ryan there. He hung his head for a moment and then spoke quietly. “I'm trying my best. Please don't give up on me yet.” ryan blinked. This wasn't a side he saw often. The soft side. The unsure one. He almost wondered if this was the real geoff or a softer, less rigid, body double. But then there were lips on his neck and ryan knew these lips. And he knew without a doubt this is was real Geoff.   
Ryan tilted his head to give the boss better access. Geoffs other hand came up and gently grasped his hair. His lips explored and he trailed kisses down the younger man's neck. “you're just trying to soften me up so I'll forgive you” ryan closed his eyes and took a hard breath “is it working?” Geoff continued to suck at his neck. “depends on how good you are to me” Geoff shivered. Ryan opened his eyes. “on your knees ramsey.” this was the only time Geoff actually appreciated the use of his last name rolling from Ryan's tongue. Commanding and sexy. Deep and delicious, turning Geoff into the submissive he would never admit he really was. “be gentle” Geoff tried to sound innocent. He knew how much ryan loved when he tried to be innocent. “do you really think you deserve for me to take care.” ryan tried to keep his voice even under the feeling of geoff's hands running down his hips. “no sir” Geoff ran a finger over the other man's zipper appreciatively. He relished pulling it down slowly. Looking up at the man he was quickly developing feelings for, Geoff wanted to remember him like this forever. And that scared him. “enough teasing.”ryan pushed the older man's head toward his waiting cock. He felt so needy. But he kept his composure. Geoff eagerly pulled Ryan out of his jeans. Looking at him hungrily he bit his lip and smiled up before licking s slow stripe along Ryan length. “jesus christ” ryan hissed, closing his eyes. Geoff licked another section, his time ending at the head and giving it a fair amount of attention. Sucking gently and using his tongue to thoroughly massage the tip of Ryan's dick, he could taste the precum there. He loved the little sounds ryan couldn't help but make. The small moans. The gasps that snuck past his lips. And the hand now coming to first the older man's hair, trying to grasp for control.   
Geoff couldnt resist when ryan started pulling and his hair. He stopped fucking around and took ryan full on in his mouth. He did his best to take as much of the younger man as he could. Even to the point of gagging hard. He continued this way for a bit, bobbing and sucking and eventually ryan sighed geoff's name desperately as he came.   
“so these are the tough men protecting our city.” ryan and Geoff both snapped there head to the man who had approached the head of the alley. A local mob bosw who's men the team had been picking off one by one. “you dont look-” he didn't finish his sentance due to the small throwing dagger lodged in his right eye.  Even in a shakey, post orgasm state ryans aim was perfect. They had been meaning to take him down as an example for some time now so this was perfect timing. With a quick kiss to Geoff, ryan took one of his swords and with one quick swipe took the man's head off. Ryan the executioner. Ryan the strong. Hopefully it would go to Serve as reminder to what happened to people who trafficked children. But this Is what they did. Rid the world of scum like the boss whose head they had just taken off.   
“come on Geoff let's go show our little  discovery to the team.” ryan grabbed the knife in the man's eye and made a mental note to send matt and Jeremy for disposal. It didn't do them any good to be what they were if they were easily caught


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please like and comment If youd like:)

Ryan had to admit, alfredo was good. Before him they had used Matt for all there tech needs; because Matt was good. But alfredo was better. Ryan could see why Geoff had to have him. He had found stuff on the man they were tracking in a record amount of time. Every last secret now at their fingertips

“ok lindsey, target coming in hot.” Trevor's voice came in over the earpiece. Ryan barely registered it as he stared hard at geoff. The inside of the van was hot and dusty. Both sat in back, ready for action. They were there mainly for back up which left entirely too much time with nothing to do but sit around. Geoff seemed lost in thought. His face was a mask of something that ryan couldn't quite identify. Sadness, anger? It wasn't uncommon for anyone on the crew to spend periods of time dwelling in the more unpleasant side of the mood scale. After all, you didn't get into the vigilante business if you were a well adjusted, happy person. Well, unless you were gavin, gavin was just crazy.

As if he could feel his gaze, Geoff glanced at ryan. His dark eyes hinted at secrets. he almost spoke but seemed to think better of it. For a long stretch of time they sat like that. In silence.Boredom was killer and in those down times they had it in spades. 

“come back to my place and we can discuss it further”  in the background, lindsey was sealing the deal. Soon they would go back to the drop point and gavin would finish the job. 

Ryan pulled a knife from his boot and started polishing it on his shirt from a lack of anything better to do. “you ever wish people were more like your knives?” now Geoff did speak. “how so?” ryan didn't look up. “I don't know. Predictable I guess. Easy to place. Familiar.” he seemed to search for what he meant. “yes and no. I love that I know my knives. I love I can pick up a sword and feel it's weight and know exactly what it will do when moved this way or that. And sometimes I wish I could do the same to humans. But human aren’t knives and I think that might be for the best.” ryan replaced the knife into his boot. Geoff took a second. He seemed to mull over the words carefully. When he didn't speak ryan continued. “you ever wish the people were more like your guns?” 

“people already are like my guns. Volatile, hard to control, and unpredictable. And If you don't know what your doing it might just shoot you in the foot.” Geoff sighed and laid his against the wall behind him. The silence returned. He made a valid point. Ryan had never considered the parallels between people and Geoff's weapon of choice. But when laid out like that, the similarities where pretty spot on. Maybe that's why geoff was so good with both.

“target on the move,” jack, acting as tail, called over the earpiece. Ryan took this as his cue to hop into the driver's seat while geoff slid into the passenger spot. Ryan started the van. Geoff reached for the glove box. From the compartment he pulled out a small handgun. he quickly cocked it and checked a couple specs on it. He didn't think he would need it  but better safe than sorry he supposed. Ryan had no clue how geoff had become such a great gunsman. Whether he was taught or just a natural or a touch of both. Geoff had never told him and ryan never asked. they didn't really do backstories. Here the less everyone knew about you the better. For all ryan knew geoff wasn't even geoff's real name. Hell they'd only really know each other for a couple years. Before that they had both been independent parties. Perhaps there paths had crossed a couple times and they had both certainly heard of each other, it would have been hard not to with the reputations they had. Ryan ‘the executioner’ haywood. Know for his ruthless and merciless nature and ability to get the job done swiftly. And geoff ‘buckshot’ ramsey. Known for not being seen until it was too late. Ryan was the only member that had been brought onto the team without  working with either geoff or jack personally first. And that was only because michael had vouched for him. They weren't the best of friends, ryan didn't really do friends, but they had history enough that michael knew he was the type of person jack and geoff wanted. And so, with michaels recommendation and his outstanding reputation, ryan had been offered a job. Which is how he ended up driving down the side streets of the city on a Thursday afternoon in the middle of August. 

Since they were not the main tail car, they had the liberty of taking the more out of the way route to the drop spot. It parallelled the others but was on the more accessible streets. 

“so you may or may not have noticed I've been a little distracted today ” ryan glanced away from the road long enough to look at Geoff who was staring pointedly at his lap “maybe just a bit” ryan went back to looking at where he was going. He hoped it would put Geoff at ease if he wasn't looking. “sorry about that.”  ryan didn't know how to respond. what he wanted to say was, ‘your being weird’, or ‘tell me your secrets’,perhaps ’ maybe if you'd try blowing me you'd feel better’. Any of those would work. What he actually said was “it's fine we all have off days.” which was true. No one was perpetually happy. except for gavin. But he was the exception not the rule. Geoff chuckled from his seat. This was more than an off day and they both knew it. But he appreciated the other man's attempt at making him feel better. At normalizing something so out of the ordinary. Geoff was the strong one and the way he had been acting made him feel weak. “I've just had a lot on my mind.” that was an understatement but he didn't know how to share more than that. He'd be raised to Express emotions through aggression or better yet not at all. Talking it out, sharing, it had never been a thing he'd been good at. “well then maybe I can distract you. Would that help?” arriving at the drop point, ryan parked the van and turned to face Geoff. “yea I think I might be interested” Geoff tensed slightly, already feeling better imagining all the sexy naughty things Ryan might use to distract him. 

For a minute neither said anything and the anticipation for whatever ryan had in mind grew. It was definitely working to distract Geoff. Ryan looked conflicted as he thought about what he was about to do. Finally he opened his mouth

“would you like to hear a story about me?” ryan looked ahead as he asked. Geoff blinked a long blink. “yes please.” he had been expecting something very different but hearing about Ryan's life was possibly a one time only deal. No one on the team really liked talking about the past and ryan especially avoided it. 

“there's only one time I've ever actually been in danger of dying since I got in the game.” ryan looked away from Geoff. Geoff snorted derisively at that. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd seen ryan almost die and had only been with him a couple years. “hey shush. I'm telling a story here.” ryan shot a look in geoff's direction. “technically I've been in deadly situations but I've never been as close to death as this. It was about a year before I met you.” Geoff looked at ryan intently. He happily took whatever information ryan would give him. Someday he might be gone and if that was the case Geoff wanted a clear outline of him to hold. “it was on a gang job. I usually tried to avoid gang hits because they're just a pain to deal with.” Geoff made another derisive noise. This time one of agreement. If he had learned anything in his life it was that gang bangers were little bitches. “but I took this one  because I had nothing else to do. It was supposed to be a really easy. And it was, up until about half an hour from the hit. Which is right around the time the gang i was doing the hit for got a tip off that the gang i was doing the hit on was sending a merchant of their own. To kill their leader. So the mission the changed completely. Now i was to take out this rival assassin. Some chick called vesper.” geoff nodded. Hed heard of vesper. A good killer but an even better thief. From his understanding, she was mostly hired for property grabs. “Whatever. Easy. same job, but a more interesting target. At least this one would put a real fight.” geoff felt this. After you'd been doing the job for so long, it got a little disheartening to go after targets that didn't give any type of push back. The type that were so easy to take down it felt almost like cheating. “I got everything ready, despite the small change in plans, i felt really good about the mission. I mean come on, i'm me.” ryan wore a slight smirk as he remembered the general arrogance he carried with him then and still held on some level now. 

“The plan i formulated with the leader and his people was that they would dress me up as him, and let her attack me. Logistically it was logical and i was pretty confident it would work.” ryan's smirk he had been wearing started slipping. “ when she entered the room, she was wearing a mask. I was too. It was part of the whole disguise to convince her i was actually the boss. I pretended to not hear her enter. Not to notice her sneak up on me till she was so close i could smell the gunpowder on her skin. And then i turned and attacked her. Of course she was ready. She caught my punch and tried to counter.” geoff, familiar with ryans hand to hand skills, could picture this part clearly.”i won't bore you with the whole fight but i'll give you the key point. Namely, the point where i lost and she held a gun to my forehead.” geoff tensed a bit. “It was a very surreal moment for me. Knowing she could and would kill me.” ryans voice got quieter as he went along. His eyes became far away. “I closed my eyes in preparation. I didn't want to see the bullet coming at me. I waited for the click of the trigger, the feel of the bullet shattering my skull, when she spoke. ‘Open your eyes. I beleive everyone deserves to see the face of their reckoner.’  so i opened my eyes and she pulled off her mask.” ryan closed his eyes and was silent for a moment, reliving a moment only he could see. Geoff picked at a spot on his pants, feeling the frayed edges of a hole he was only making bigger, and waited for ryan to continue. After a moment he did. “Staring down the barrel of her gun, i knew i should feel fear. But only one feeling really registered, relief.” geoff's head snapped to ryan. “ i should have recognized her the moment she started fighting me. I was the one who taught her a lot of those moves, but it had been so long since id seen her. ‘Meg?’ i couldn't help but say her name.” ryan was a bit unsteady. Her name on his tongue was so unfamiliar. He didn't allow himself to say it often but when he did every part of him clung to it. The feel on his lips, the way the single syllable formed. If his hands could grasp it they would. “She reached out and took off my mask. I've never seen my sister look so surprised.” geoffs eyes went wide and but he managed to stifle the small squeak of surprise building in his throat so that was a win. He never knew ryan had a sister. “She didn't hug me or make any moves towards me. She just asked me, ‘you're ok then?’ i nodded and asked the same of her. She gave a small bob of her head. ‘Stay safe and get out of town. You're on their hit list.’ and then she lowered her gun, touched my hair and tucked something into my palm.” ryans hand went to his neck and the mystery medallion he wore there. “She left then. I didn't get to say goodbye or i love you. But it was good knowing she was alive.” he gave a small sigh and then pulled out his necklace. Attached to it was a small pendant, geoff recognized that it was of a saint but couldn't tell you which one. “Saint jude, patron of the hopeless and the lost.” ryan gave a slight chuckle. “When meg decided to leave, i was fourteen and she was sixteen. I wanted to get her something to remember me by and our whole lives we had been told how hopeless we were. How nothing would ever fix how big of a fuck up we were. It became such a regular thing that we kind of believe it.” ryan jumped a little when geoff's hand found his. But he was grateful for it, nonetheless. It grounded him, kept him from drowning in the past. “So i got her this. Saint jude patron of lost causes. I was hoping itd protect her. And apparently it did long enough for her to give it back to me.” ryan ran a thumb over it and then tucked it back into his shirt. He looked over at geoff, there hands still interlocked. 

Ryan waited for geoff to say something, anything. Geoff just shook his head. Not able to help it, he crashed his lips to ryans, he wanted to take all the pain ryan had ever felt for himself. But since he couldn't do that hed attempt to take his mind (and breathe) away for a moment. It worked rather effectively, until, 

“it's done let's go” gavin's voice came in over the earpiece. “everyone return to meeting place a.” ryan and Geoff pulled back and ryan pressed into the earphone “team d heading back now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and rooster teeth and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves


End file.
